tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Summoned Creature
Obtaining Summons You can only have 2 summoned creatures, the two exceptions to this rule are Undead Legion and Animate Dead. There are several ways to obtain creatures to help you: Summon Creature - A spell which will allow you to summon certain creatures (provided you have enough mana, See mana costs below). '' Convince Creature - ''A rune which "convinces" creatures to fight for you, some creatures which cannot be summoned, '''can' be convinced. '' Animate Dead - A necromancy-like rune which allows you to turn a corpse into a moving skeleton, this is one of '''only' two exceptions to the 2 maximum summon rule.. '' Undead Legion - A spell which turns all bodies within a radius into skeletons, this is one of '''only' two exceptions to the 2 maximum summon rule. '' Basic Information and Recommendations Summoned creatures will only attack when you have "targeted" an enemy. This means that summons cannot attack invisible creatures. It is recommended that you turn OFF "chase creature" when hunting with summons, especially when hunting creatures that could retarget to you. Summons will always stay either directly diagonal or two sqm away from you when they come to rest, but never adjacent (see picture). Any attempt to "push" a creature you have summoned into a position parallel to you will display the message "There is not enough room.". Summoned creatures can be roped up holes, but cannot be pushed into holes or down ladders, and they will not follow you up or down stairs and ramps. When you summon a creature, it is essentially confined to one level. If you move 2 or more levels up or down from your summons, they will disappear.They will also disappear if you move too far away from them on any level. What is more, if you move one level up or down and mark enemy creature to attack - your summons will no longer dissapear. (Before the update the only way to attack a monster that were not in your floor was attacking without clicking Attack on creature, then your summons on another floor would stay alive, but this isn't need anymore) If you die with summons, the summons will die, summons do not yield experience. Note that if you summon a creature unable to sense invisibility like a Demon Skeleton and use the invisible spell or put on a stealth ring, the summons will NOT follow you until you're visible again. Healing summons You may heal summons with the runes/potions: *Health Potions, *Strong Health Potions, *Great Health Potions, *Ultimate Health Potions, *Intense Healing Runes, *Ultimate Healing Runes, Or the spell: *Mass Healing Note that summons aren't players, so Heal Friend '''will not work'.'' Note that potions '''will not work' on summons in Optional PvP worlds.'' Experience Gain When killing a creature with a summon, you will only receive partial experience for the kill (minimum of 50%). For example, if your summon causes all of the damage to kill a Rotworm, you will receive only 20 experience (half). If you personally deal some of the damage, then you will receive more exp. The formula for experience gain is: player's exp gain + (summon's exp gain /2) The players experience gain is based on the players damage. Summon Creature Requirements In most cases, only druids and sorcerers can use the spell "Summon Creature". Earlier in Tibia, however - Spell scrolls would allow a paladin or knight to learn the spell. Below is a list of creatures summonable at each level (Note that you need mana to summon a creature, not level, and so if you came to the mainland later than level 8, you will need to get a higher level before being able to summon the creature... The same applies to knights and paladins who learned through spell scrolls, you will need the mana required to be able to summon creatures). Convince Creature Convinced creatures are very similar to summoned ones, the only differences are: *You need to use a rune on an alive creature to convince it. *Convinced creatures drop loot, however summons do not. Convince requirements In order to convince a creature, you must first have a rune, then, you must have the mana to be able to convince the creature, the mana requirements are: Manapoints Creature Knights Paladins Mages Level Level Level 200 Rat, Badger, Skunk 41 19 14 205 Snake 42 20 14 210 Spider 43 20 14 220 Dog, Rabbit, Silver Rabbit, Chicken,Squirrel 45 21 15 250 Sheep, Black Sheep, Bug, Cave Rat, Flamingo, Parrot, Bat 51 23 16 255 Pig, Wolf 52 23 16 260 Deer, Winter Wolf 53 23 16 270 Poison Spider 55 24 16 275 Cobra, Hyaena 56 24 16 280 Wasp 57 25 17 290 Goblin, Troll 59 25 17 300 Bear, Frost Troll, Orc, Skeleton, Panda, *Dworc Venomsniper, *Dworc Fleshhunter, *Dworc Voodoomaster 61 26 17 305 *Rotworm, Crab, *Azure Frog 62 26 17 310 Scorpion, Orc Spearman 63 27 18 315 Polar Bear 64 27 18 320 Lion, Dwarf, Swamp Troll, Elf 65 27 18 330 Minotaur 67 28 18 335 Centipede 68 28 18 350 Crocodile 71 29 19 355 Larva 72 30 19 360 Elf Scout, Dwarf Soldier, Orc Warrior 73 30 19 380 *Carrion Worm 77 31 20 390 Amazon, Minotaur Archer, Smuggler 79 32 20 395 Scarab 80 32 20 420 Wild Warrior, *War Wolf, Tiger, Nomad 85 34 21 445 *Tortoise 90 36 22 450 Ghoul, Valkyrie, *Assassin, Bandit 91 36 22 480 *Dark Monk, *Quara Mantassin 97 38 23 485 Tarantula 98 38 23 490 Cyclops, Frost Giantess, *Orc Rider, *Pirate Marauder, Terror Bird, *Thornback Tortoise 99 39 24 495 *Pirate Cutthroat 100 39 24 500 Elephant 103 40 25 530 Fire Devil, *Hunter 107 41 25 550 Minotaur Guard 111 43 26 560 *Lizard Sentinel 113 43 26 580 *Crypt Shambler 117 45 27 590 Stone Golem, Orc Berserker 119 45 27 595 *Pirate Buccaneer 120 46 27 600 Monk 121 46 27 620 Demon Skeleton, **Undead Minion 125 47 28 640 Orc Leader 129 49 29 650 Dwarf Guard 131 49 29 670 *Quara Constrictor 135 51 30 690 Fire Elemental 139 52 30 775 *Pirate Corsair 156 49 29 * Can only be convinced ** No longer in-game. Category:Creatures Category:Creature Types